Star Trek: Enterprise: In a Mirror, Darkly (Part 1)
Bormanis; Brannon Braga; Manny Coto; J.P. Farrell; Merri D. Howard; Peter Lauritson; Garfield Reeves-Stevens; Judith Reeves-Stevens; Mike Sussman; Dawn Velazquez; Stephen Welke; Brad Yacobian | starring = Scott Bakula; John Billingsley; Jolene Blalock; Dominic Keating; Anthony Montgomery; Linda Park; Connor Trinneer | previous = "Bound" | next = "In a Mirror, Darkly (Part 2)" }} "In a Mirror, Darkly (Part 1)" is the first chapter of the two-part "In a Mirror, Darkly" episode of Star Trek: Enterprise. It is the eighteenth episode of season four and the 93rd episode of the series overall. It is the 722nd episode of all Star Trek programs combined. This episode was directed by James L. Conway and written by Mike Sussman. It first aired on the UPN Network on Friday, April 22nd, 2005. All of the regularly billed cast members appear in this episode playing their standard characters, but also play Mirror Universe counterparts to their characters as well. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Archival cast The following cast members appear in this episode courtesy of footage taken from Star Trek: First Contact. Notes & Trivia * This episode is production code number: 40358-94. * The events from this episode take place on January 13th, 2155 and April 5th, 2063. * Actor Mark Correy is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actor Glen Hambly is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actress Noelle Hannibal is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actor James McElroy is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actor Paul Sklar is uncredited for his participation in this episode. Allusions * The episode title is taken from A Scanner Darkly, a 1977 novel written by famed science fiction author Philip K. Dick. The title echoes a phrase from the Bible, "Through a Glass Darkly", from Corinthians 1:13. This in turn is similar to "Through the Looking Glass", a season three episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, which took place in the Mirror Universe. That title however, was derived from a children's story by Lewis Carroll written in 1871. Bloopers * After Archer and Mayweather come to the bridge and T'Pol says "Contact security", she's shown turning twice when the shooting takes place. TV.com; Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, "In a Mirror Darkly (Part I)"; Trivia section * The uniform of the dead Defiant crew member can briefly, and very faintly, be seen to still have the outline of the ''Enterprise'' NCC-1701 Delta insignia used for the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode, "Trials and Tribble-ations", which has been removed and replaced with the ''Defiant'' 's insignia for this episode. Quotes * Doctor Phlox: Will you kindly die? .... * Commander Tucker: I did you a favor once. * T'Pol: We agreed never to discuss that. * Commander Tucker: And I haven't. * T'Pol: I'd hardly call it a favor, you enjoyed yourself. * Commander Tucker: Several times as I recall. So, how many years is it 'til your pon farr comes around again? .... * Commander Tucker: You don’t want to end up like me, do you? I've absorbed enough delta rays to guarantee my grandchildren glow in the dark. See also External Links * * * * * * "In a Mirror, Darkly (Part 1)" at Memory Beta * "In a Mirror, Darkly (Part 1)" at Memory Alpha * References ---- Category:2005/Episodes Category:April, 2005/Episodes Category:Star Trek: Enterprise/Season 4 episodes